Mine Forever
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: "You Belong to me Rose, Only Me." Sequel to Shattered Love. Shad/Amy


**Hey you! I've gotten tons of requests from 'Shattered Love' to make a sequel and to tell the truth I wasn't gonna xD but hey then I thought about it, if I really liked a story _I_ would want a sequel to. I also appreciate the comments you all left, it really motivates me to continue!**

Njoy :P

Title: Mine Forever

Amy's eyes opened slowly, she blinked at the morning sunlight. Everything in the room doubled and seemed to stand out in a blur. Two blurry couches, two doors. She held one hand up in front of her face, not five but ten gloved fingers. She turned her head and moaned at the pain in her eyes. She never realized it until her vision cleared up, and then she shot out of bed. This wasn't her room, in fact, this wasn't her house.

"Wha-…Where…am I," she whispered as she felt the fear bubbling inside her. There were no windows so she couldn't tell if it were night or day, which really aggravated her. She then remembered the last person she seen before everything had gone black, _Him again_.

_So he managed to escape the explosion and kidnap me once again, that desperate bastard_, she cursed in her mind.

There was talking coming from outside the bedroom and the sound of footsteps on the marble floor. She quickly got back into the bed and pulled the covers over her body, pretending to still be asleep. The lock was clicked and in came two big alligator men dressed in armor-like material.

"Still asleep," said one of them.

"Not so fast," said the other walking into the room. Amy felt her heart racing. He looked down at the floor, examining the feet marks from which her socks had made in the same spot that she had been standing. "Foot prints," he snarled in his deep manly voice. Amy Then leaped up and threw the giant blanket over the two guards, she grabbed her piko-piko hammer, striking them both on the head. They fell with a load thud, still covered under the sheet. Amy felt her breaths relax again, relieved that she wasn't caught. "I gotta get out of here," she told herself before running to the opened door and taking a small peek before dashing out the room.

She ran to a giant steel door and pushed it open. Outside was very gloomy, the clouds weren't their average everyday fluffy white. The grass looked unusually brown and dead trees scattered across the land near mossy ponds. It was official, she had no idea where she was. It seemed as if this were a huge castle, but why would a castle be in town?

Panic was all the felt she could do at this point. "Where the hell am I!"

"Why your at home silly," she heard the voice come from behind her. As she turned around muscular hands grabbed her arms and chained them together. She gasped, then narrowed her eyes. "_**Scourge**_," she spat in disgust. The guard locked the chains and pushed her forward to him while closing back the door. Amy wanted to scream her lungs out.

"Why aren't you blown up like your suppose to be Bastard!" she screamed at him. He laughed, "that's not very nice considering I let you sleep here." She scowled, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you had the only bed on earth!"

"Tsk Tsk, your still so rowdy and unthankful for what I give you," said Scourge. He looked up at the guard that was holding Amy from behind, "Release her Steve, your free to go." He nodded and walked off, leaving the two hedgehogs alone in the huge room. Amy growled at the uncomfortable chains that held her risks, "how'd you escape the explosion?" she asked unpleasantly. Scourge tilted his head and smirked, "that should be the least of your worries." Amy tried to stay calm, regardless of the situation she was in, she put her feet in a fighting stance. "If it's revenge you want then I'll gladly join the fight!"

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "is fighting all you care about, I'm not in the mood to fight. No, I have other plans for us"

She stood back up straight, "You mean…you mean you don't want to kill me?" Scourge scowled at the idea, "Kill you? And what the hell gave you that idea?" Amy narrowed her eyes again, "Don't give me that dumb talk! You tried to kill me the first time! You wanted to kill me! you _would_ have killed me!" her voice was firm and at a scream. "That was a punishment, and I only said I would to frighten Shadow a bit, big whoop. But you know what, your right, and I'll make it up to you."

She saw him smirk again and she wanted to run, but he'd catch her. She knew it all too well. "Why can't you just stay out of my life," she whimpered. "Because I am your life, and soon, it's going to stay that way." He sneered. "I don't love you! I love Shadow! Why can't you just accept that?" Scourge growled softly, exposing his teeth, "don't you dare say that name in my castle!"

Her eyes went wide, "your castle?" "Well of course, this _is_ Anti-Mobius," he told her pleasantly. She then felt everything drop to her feet, as if all her emotions were replaced with fear.

_**And she broke down into sobs**_

_Oh no…How will Shadow find me, how will anyone find me? And how will I escape?_

Scourge cocked his head, quietly staring at her as she cried. To him her tears were like crystal ice drops, and how he'd love for them to soak in his palms, how he'd kill just to be able to see them run down her cheeks.

He approached her and picked her up, carrying her over his back and then putting her down into a new bedroom. She didn't even attempt to kick at him, she was just too upset to do anything, too helpless.

She looked up at her captor, frowning with both sad and hate in her eyes. Scourge said nothing and turned around, beginning to leave. She bared her teeth at him, "I _will_ get out of here" she said as threatening as possible.

He stopped, and looked back. "What makes you so sure.."

She sniffed the sobs out of her, "Because Shadow loves me and he'd never hesitate to kick your ass again."

Scourge narrowed his eyes. He grabbed her dress and threw her on the ground violently. "Didn't I tell you not to say that name!" he growled. Amy whimpered when she was tossed to the floor, she tried to get up but Scourge placed a foot on her back and began pressing down. She screamed, her bones felt to the point of snapping any second. "Please don't!" screamed.

His smile grew across his face, he pressed down a little harder, making her squeal even more. "Let me tell you something, in case you didn't already know. I OWN YOU, no one else." He cackled. "You belong to me Rose, your mine, and I'll do what I please around here. Even if that means punishing you," his foot pressed down even more, she shrieked and begged to be released. "But don't worry," he continued, "you'll learn fast. I'm quite sure of it."

He heard her sobs kick back in and he took his foot off her. "Good, your already learning your lesson."

She then heard him walk away, slamming the door, followed by the clicking of a lock. She laid there on the floor for hours…

Wanting to die already.

* * *

Ok yeah just one chapter for now. yea your probably like "Make more you B****!" me is working on it! infact i'm trying to work on this and my two other ones o.O

But enough about popcorn, did you like this chapter? i would really like to here your opinion! **Review** or Scourge will come to your house! O:


End file.
